hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Untergang: The Parody
Der Untergang: The Parody is an ongoing community collaboration parody that spoofs the entire film of Downfall. It is the second full-length parody, preceded by The Downfall Parody Movie by Youtuber ASSHOLELA (which has since been removed). The entire movie has been organized into a playlist here. Due to the massive scale of Untergangers and Untergangerins participating in this, this is one of the most ambitious parodies ever conceived. Soalric Parker was the manager and moderator of this collaboration. As of 2016, it is unknown if this collaboration will come towards completion, mainly due to less Untergangers wanting to contribute to the project, as well as Soalric's retirement, effectively rendering this project without a host and thus making it harder for Untergangers who wish to contribute to actually do their part. Setting The parody takes place within an online virtual reality game, The Greater War, which means that each character is a virtual representation of him or herself. The main conflict surrounds an online rivalry between Hitler and Stalin, and each one's attempts to force the other out of the game. Participants can expand and put forth their own ideas, of course. This is just a general plot outline. Plot ;Part One The movie opens with Traudl discussing "this grand new MMO" she experienced when she was young, and she reminisces about her experience with the game, and how she was persuaded by her friends to join. This is followed by the beginning of the main movie, starting with Traudl's job interview with Hitler. He needed a chat writer to help him write orders to be sent to his troops, as he did not want to have to write them all himself. Traudl immediately had an advantage, as she was a professional chat writer, and secured the position easily. ;Part Two The scene cuts to three years later, on Hitler's birthday. The Soviets have started to gain the upper hand, much to Adolf's chagrin. He is informed by Burgdorf that Squad Charlie, led by Koller, has been sent into battle while at Commando Level 3, while Hitler believed them to be at Commando Level 5. Koller confirms this over the phone, as well as adding that the Soviets have taken to teabagging the dead Nazi players. This disgusts Hitler, who proceeds to walk off to presumably plan "revolutionary tactics". The scene then shifts to Eva making a cake, both to celebrate Hitler's birthday and to feel "useful". Traudl comes in, and expresses concern that Hitler might lose the war, and that he will kill himself if such a thing happens. However, Eva has not yet resigned hope, and is in fact quite confident in Dolfy's ability to handle things. Unfortunately, Adolf's troops do not have the same optimism, holding each other in contempt and doubting his planning skills. Himmler remarks to Fegelein that "the Führer's plans are too ridiculous (sic) for words" and points out that the bunker contains plenty of good game players that aren't actually doing anything in the game! Fegelein then reveals that he has "an evil plan", but is cut off by Hitler's entrance into the room before he can elaborate further. ;Parts Three and Four The scene starts at the in-game servers, where German soldiers are clearing out spambot accounts. Schenck comes across Müller and asks him what's going on. Müller responds by explaining that the spambots are being purged manually to prepare for a server upgrade. Schenck questions why some software, such as Akismet, had not been installed to do the process automatically, then proceeds to Tellermann stating that the admins are being swamped. Schenck also indirectly offers to take over the operation, and Tellermann accepts. The camera cuts to Hitler presumably doing some kind of "deodorant check" on his men. Himmler takes an opportunity to ask Hitler to request a client upgrade, which would lead to better graphics. However, Hitler refuses, stating that he'd rather focus on beating the Soviets, and thus leaves Himmler to his own devices. Himmler and Fegelein proceed to the garage, scheming another antic. Himmler reveals to Fegelein that he's collaborated with Speer to create a bugged map, and that they must present it to Hitler to use. Fegelein is at first cautious, saying that Hitler might realize it's bugged, a fear quickly dispelled by Himmler. Speer soon arrives to present the map to Hitler. Much as Himmler predicted, Dolfy suspects nothing from the map, and even highly praises Speer for its construction, likening him to "some Malaysian civil engineering student". Hitler does recieve warnings from Fegelein and Traudl not to use the map for the game, which he immediately disregards (Fegelein's warning acted just as a bluff to allay suspicion). The scene then shifts to the Virtual-Berlin war zone, with Wilhelm Kranz showing up in front of his son, Peter, who is fighting alongside the other Hitler Youth members. Peter cusses at his father, demanding to be allowed to continue on playing the game. Wilhelm then asks the other Hitler Youth members' ages, and wonders aloud as to why they are not playing Innerstar University instead of The Greater War (especially since the latter was rated 18+). He then confronts Inge and the Hitler Youth lieutenant, the local chat administrators, on how he is treated online by the HJ members, bitterly berating the children and the admins for their immature behavior. However, Inge and the HJ lieutenant continually insist to the contrary, stating that no such behavior has occurred. The confrontation goes back and forth, escalating until Peter angrily runs off away from his post, calling his father a coward. Frustrated by the excuses, Wilhelm leaves the flank nest, but not without signing off the game and expressing his intention on trolling Juan Miranda's Fegelbook account. The final section of part three snaps to Keitel informing Hitler that spammers have taken over the game's database, and that a server upgrade must be done. Hitler responds that he already has plans to request a server upgrade, to version 1.337 to be exact. Krebs spontaneously asks for some fish to supply the 9th army to keep up morale, and Hitler grants it on the spot. Jodl immediately objects to a server upgrade though, saying there is too much of a risk. Of course, Dolfy responds angrily to the objection, and plans to go ahead with the upgrade request. ;Part 4,5 This part requires further expansion. ;Part Five The scene opens with Hitler still planning in the map room. He asks for ideas to help defeat the Soviets, all of which are total failures. Dolfy then explains that this is why he's having the servers upgraded; he plans to slip coding of his own making into the mainframe while it's down, which can then be used to make the game server's vulnerable to hacking, and thus the Nazis can cheat their way to victory. Goebbels expresses his approval of this plan, saying that given the amount of time and money that has been invested into making sure Germany wins the game, defeat simply cannot be accepted. Hitler agrees, then directs his attention to Mohnke. He gives Mohnke the responsibility of defending the central district, as he had placed his advanced command center there and he does not want it to be destroyed by the Soviets. Mohnke accepts the responsibility, but points out that thousands of players who had chosen a more peaceful game strategy are still being threatened. Hitler acknowledges this, but blows off their plight, saying that he is focused on beating Stalin and cannot take the time to worry about civilian players. The scene cuts to Hitler's generals discussing his plans, and they all agree that he "can't strategize to save his life", and that he would be lost without them. Fegelein advises them to just leave Hitler, a suggestion which Keitel immediately puts down. Keitel then expresses concern over Hitler's decision to cheat, as such actions can get him permanently kicked off the game. Fegelein responds by saying "Cheaters never win," and Burgdorf immediately counters back, pointing out that since Fegelein was only a free-trial user, he didn't understand how much other people had invested into the game. The next part shows Hitler going outside of his bunker to award the Secret Youth Players medals. He congratulates them for their trolling and the fact that they risk permanent banishment from the game in order to fight. After these words, he disappears back into his bunker. This part requires further expansion. ;Part Six This part requires further expansion. ;Part Seven Weidling, in the middle of a battle with Soviet units, who have captured one of his command posts at the Reichstag (and thus diminished his ability to spawn reinforcements) discovers that his troops are running low on resources, which the Fuhrer has been keeping back for arms production, but which could have been put to better use in making foundries for his troops' blaster rifles. He plans to go to the bunker to see Hitler about it. Meanwhile, Schenck is called by Mohnke, who requests that he respawn as a 'Schenckcommando' and steal resources for their cause, from a nearby Soviet supply base. Despite some initial doubts as to if he has enough points to do so, he agrees. Meanwhile, Weidling arrives in the bunker, and gets permission to access the bunker map, to meet the 'virtual Fuhrer' and protest. In the meantime, he encounters Krebs and Burgdorf, arguing with them over Hitler's strategies, amidst game lag and other such things. In the end, he is allowed to walk through without any more arguments when 'Burgdorfobject.exe' stops working. ;Part 8 Schenck went to the Soviet supply base, only to be stopped by a game moderator who is updating the map. The map in question has been updated minutes before Schenck arrived, with a cryptic update log summary of "collect 8 pages." Schenck went in anyway to collect 4 of the 8 pages before being caught by Slender Man who is hiding behind his harem. Whether this is the first of Speer's bugged maps, nobody knows. ;Part 9 Meanwhile in the Kranz's household, Peter's parents are arguing over the payment for the game's subscription fees. Wilhelm points out to Dorothee that he even sold his arm off, just so that Peter could still continue playing it. Dorothee insists that the family still need to continue the subscription since the game has been updated for the better good, but Wilhelm said that he heard that all the update were to enabled Hitler to cheating, and just as Peter is leaving the house after overhearing their arguments, Wilhelm triggered his stare on his own son, freezing the whole game for five days. Goebbels even points out that someone else other than him has been using the Stare of Doom, messing up the game logic and causing the freeze. ;Part 10 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 11 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 12 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 13 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 14 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 15 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 16 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 17 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 18 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 19 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 20 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 21 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 22 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 23 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 24 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 25 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 26 This part requires further expansion. ;Part 27 This part requires further expansion. List of episodes so far Making Of Call for a full-movie parody Talks calling for a full-movie spoof have been around for a long time by a lot of people, fellow Untergangers and fans alike. Most declare that they themselves wished to spoof the whole movie or requested other influential Untergangers (most notably HRP) to do it. These suggestions can be traced back to as early as August 2010 in a forum thread by KazMalino. Though a lot of discussions occurred among the First-generation Untergangers back then, the project in the end ground to a halt. The first suggestion for a full movie parody that finally took off the ground came from a forum thread by PikaParodies on 2 August 2012. For about two months the thread received around 6 replies. Later on 27 October 2012, sarahsktr posted on the fan group, suggesting a very similar idea for a collab spoof of Downfall, albeit to a much lesser degree (10–15 minutes). She was suggesting a happy/sad (drama) themed parody. mfaizsyahmi supported sarahsktr's plan, replying on the FB post with suggestions on how to coordinate such a large collaboration. His idea was to have everyone claiming a scene, and each would only have to communicate with the person working with the previous or next scenes to ensure plot continuity. He quickly passed the suggestions on the forum thread, with an addition of a proposed overseer (he suggested HRP for the job). In the end, Soalric, who had previously stated his interest in partaking in such collaborations, agreed with the general plan and on 23 November 2012 uploaded the first part, commencing the collaboration project. He has since acted as an overseer of sorts on the project. In the month leading to the first upload, discussions in the old chat room finalized the series' general theme, and mfaizsyahmi circulated news of the collaboration on the chat to increase interest among Untergangers. References External links *Forum topic for discussions, staking claims, etc. *Original playlist, maintained by Soalric *Backup folder of all parts, maintained by CanaDolfy98 *Back-up playlist, maintained by mfaizsyahmi Category:Parodies Category:Common Series Category:Upcoming and ongoing parodies Category:Feature-length Parodies